


Mud Stuck, Love Struck

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol and Therese get dirty in the mud. In this one-shot, they own a farm in the countryside.





	Mud Stuck, Love Struck

One of their pet pigs come towards her; sniffing and snorting out the cuff of her denim overalls. Carol reaches her hand down to give him a few friendly pats on the back before more pigs start coming towards her corner in the pen; sniffing around her mud-caked ankles, nudging her on the sides with their enormous, strong heads, snorting and spraying mucus on her from their twitchy, pink snouts. The orange, warm glow of the afternoon sun is slowly setting behind her. Carol remains sitting at one corner of the pig pen. Her smile widens the minute she sees Therese approaching her in a white sundress and apron. She grins at the sight of Carol bombarded with their six pigs.

"I was beginning to wonder where you went," Therese says, resting her elbows on one side of the wooden beams. 

"I slipped and fell in the mud and decided not to get up," Carol responds back with a shrug. She lets her left arm hang loose around one pig with his snout twitching close towards her armpit. Most pigs step away from her to go back to doing their own thing. Therese wants to join her companion and moves towards the pen gate, unhooking the metal latch to slip through. She locks the gate shut behind her and stands still for several seconds to let some of the pigs waddle towards her direction for greeting, lifting parts of her apron dress with their wrinkled up snouts.

"Aren't you glad that we both don't eat meat anymore?" Therese speaks up, bending over to scratch one of the pigs' soft, fold-in ears.

"Yes, absolutely," Carol answers. She sits back and watches Therese carefully make her way over in a pair of rubber rain boots. Carol holds her hands out for Therese to grab onto and pull. Instead of rising up, Carol playfully yanks down. Therese stumbles and falls over; making them both sprawl over on the mud. Giggling, Carol draws Therese close and kisses her with smears of mud on their foreheads and cheeks. Sighing between their mouths, Therese kisses Carol hungrily back in return with her hands cupping the small parts of her neck. She quickly hoists herself to sit up on Carol's lap, letting the blonde's fingers roam underneath her dress. Carol rubs the pad of her thumb gently on the base of Therese's underwear. Therese quickly grabs hold of Carol's hand to guide her inside. Laying the younger woman backwards with her hair sprawled in the mud, Carol hovers above Therese and fingers her.

"Please," Therese moans, "Just eat me out right here in this pen."

"I don't eat meat anymore. Remember?" Carol jokes, knowing how clever she can be sometimes. A pig oinks and stands above Therese's head to spray her with his snout. Carol gently pushes him away before burying her face underneath her girlfriend's dress, stretching the panties out. Therese stares up at the evening sky and rolls her head sideways the second she feels wetness of Carol's tongue. Closing her eyes, she stays like that with her arm resting on her lips from crying out. Carol swirls her tongue around while turning her head. She enjoys hearing the soft whimpers and gasps Therese makes. Carol sucks in and wiggles her tongue faster, feeling the jerky movements of limbs underneath her.

" _Oh, oh, Carol!_ " Therese breathlessly cries out. Her eyes squint open, then close shut, then open again, widening.

"Cum for me, darling," Carol speaks back to her with her voice all low and husky. "You're tighter than an oyster..."

"Th-thanks," Therese stammers and lets out a shaky laugh. Her body trembles and she then folds both her legs up just in time for her to release. Carol squeezes one of her bare thighs and pecks a soft kiss right on her center.

"Good girl," Carol purrs.

Therese moans out happily and pants heavily in the mud. Carol leans further up on top of her to kiss above her navel.


End file.
